Reflections
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: Set one year after Ciel was turned into a demon. Ciel forms a contract with Casper, a six year old orphan boy who was adopted by the Midfords to become the new Head of Phantomhive Household. Sebastian watches within the shadows as Ciel trains Casper to become a Phantomhive.
1. Intro

Reflections

Set one year after Ciel was turned into a demon. Ciel forms a contract with Casper, a six year old orphan boy who was adopted by the Midfords to become the new Head of Phantomhive Household. Sebastian watches within the shadows as Ciel trains Casper to become a Phantomhive.

**Casper is based on young Ciel, only with black hair (if you can imagine that)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (wow, what a surprise) ha-ha**

* * *

"This place is…amazing!" The young raven-haired boy stood within the great hall of Phantomhive, admiring the great oil paintings and candle chandeliers that hung from the sealing. Elizabeth smiled to herself as the navy-blue eyed boy ran about the hall with pure happiness in his eyes. "Do I really live here now, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Of course, this house is yours to keep." She chirped, though, she couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her chest as the words left her mouth. Everything…everything reminded her of Ciel. The mansion stayed as it had been from the day Sebastian and Ciel had disappeared. She could still remember that deep blue within his eye that reflected his entire life with her…and now…now he was gone. Her only true friend who she had forever cared for had passed away…just like that. "You will also have servants to protect you. They are the ones that had once served the previous Head of Phantomhive."

"I don't need servants! I can take care of myself." Casper exclaimed in protest.

"Oh, I know you can. You're a big boy after all." Elizabeth smiled. "But, I can't risk anything happening to you. You have to be careful from now on." Elizabeth said with a frown upon her face. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Miss Elizabeth? Are you okay?" The orphan asked, staring up at those emerald green eyes with a look of concern.

Elizabeth shook her head and pulled a smile to her lips. "I'm fine, and how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Lizzy." Casper grinned and threw his arms around the fifteen year old, as any other child would to a mother.

"Thank you, Lizzy…for everything."

* * *

_Auntie Lizzy told me that a boy used to live in this house. He's up in heaven now. His portrait still hangs in the main hallway of the mansion. Lizzy says I can live here from now on. She says my new name is Casper Jackson Phantomhive. She told me that one day, I'll be a nobleman like the old Earl Phantomhive._

_Before I met Lizzy, I had no idea who I was. I didn't have a name, or a family. Then one day, the Midford family took me in, and I wasn't alone anymore! They said they wanted to continue the Phantomhive name…so they chose me. Lizzy says I look a lot like Mister Phantomhive when he was my age._

_It's funny though, he looks so young. How could he have died at such a young age? It's sad really…but, there's nothing I can do…because that's how life works…_

* * *

"Master…is something the matter?" Sebastian asked, noticing Ciel's blue eyes turn to the demon's mark of pink and black. Ciel stood upon the edge of the hillside, his black coat draped over the edge of his shoulders. He stared off into the never-ending darkness, unable to tell whether anything was out there.

"I feel…strange." Ciel spoke in less than a whisper, though Sebastian could still hear him. "I know, my heart no longer beats…but…it's as though something out there's calling me…and it makes my heart jump once more."

The corner of Sebastian's lip turned up in a half-smirk. "Perhaps you should follow the call, young Master. You never know where it could take you."

Ciel turned his head towards his servant in question. "…You already know what this is, don't you?" Sebastian shrugged, placing his hand upon his chest. "Tell me."

"Young Master, do you remember when you called out to me all those years ago?" Sebastian spoke tonelessly. Ciel nodded in the slightest. "That feeling…that gravitational pull is what brought me to you. It's a calling that only demons can experience. When a human unknowingly summons a demon, the demon experiences the feeling of life, and it draws them towards the human."

"So…a human has summoned me, right?" Ciel asked. Sebastian hummed in confirmation. "Must I go?"

"Even if you choose not to, the feeling will soon overpower you, and you will find yourself unconsciously going without your own consent. It's within demon instinct." Sebastian explained.

Ciel huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose…we better go then."

_Sebastian…now that I am without a soul, and you must serve me for the rest of eternity, does that mean you no longer desire to protect me? Am I nothing but a worthless weight upon your shoulders now?_

_I wouldn't say that exactly…young Master._

* * *

_Three days later…_

"You're the successor to Phantomhive?" The blue haired demon questioned, sitting upon the edge of Casper's bed. Another shadowed black-haired figure stood within the corner of the room, watching the scene play out

"Uh-huh. Lizzy said that the old successor went to heaven, so I'm going to be the new Earl." Casper explained. "But...I don't know if it's what I want to do for the rest of my life." The young boy frowned, tapping his feet together. The demon looked upon the boy with his navy eyes in confusion. "I appreciate everything Auntie Lizzy has given me…but I know this isn't my life. I want to know who I am…I want to know if I have a family. I don't need to be like Ciel Phantomhive. I want to know what my real name is. I want to be me, not a Phantomhive. I don't care for such a name."

"I see…" The demon had a look of somewhat bitterness that Casper couldn't quite decipher. The first thing Casper had noticed when the demon had appeared was that he looked a lot like Ciel Phantomhive...though, he knew for a fact Ciel was dead. Perhaps this demon had taken the form of Ciel on purpose. Casper watched as the demon knelt upon the ground beside his bed and placed a hand upon his chest. "If it is the wish of my Master, then I shan't hesitate to fulfil it."

"Does it hurt?" Casper asked. Ciel chuckled under his breath.

"Yes, very much so…but I'll try to make it as easy as possible."

Sebastian watched as Ciel placed the palm of his hand upon Casper's right eye. _Young Master has formed a contract with the new Phantomhive Head…what do you plan to achieve other than the young boy's soul? Perhaps you truly do wish to train him to become the head of Phantomhive…though…something's not quite right here…I hope you know what you're doing young Master._

**TBC**


	2. Part 1, plans

**This chapter's a little long, so bear with me.**

* * *

Ciel stared upon the silver-framed oil painting that hung within the main hall. It was a portrait of him, painted upon his thirteenth birthday. The painter had captured his appearance rather accurately, though; he despised the portrait all together. He looked so…mortal and frail, like a child. He could hardly stand the sight of himself. "Sebastian." Ciel called through the empty halls of Phantomhive manor. His voice echoed through the mansion like a ghost passing through a hollow grave. Within a matter of seconds, the clad-black butler appeared before the young Master, like a shadow creeping out from the far distance. Ever since…that day, Sebastian had been practically nothing _but_ a shadow. He stared upon his young master, his hand placed across his chest. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Have this taken down as soon as possible." Ciel ordered with an emotionless glare.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with slight confusion. "Do you not like it, young Master?"

Ciel scoffed, closing his eyes for a moment. "We must take it down to make room for the new Head of Phantomhive. Once he eventually takes his rightful place as my successor, we shall hang his portrait in my place."

Sebastian let a small huff escape his lips, lowering his head upon Ciel. "Young Master, just what are you doing?"

Ciel smirked, however the smile faded within a matter of moments. "If Casper is to become a Phantomhive, the least I could do is to teach him the ways of a Phantomhive. Besides, if I am to leave my mansion in the hands of this child, I need to make sure that it's well looked after. This is _my _home, after all."

Sebastian shook his head. "Very well, I'll have the painting taken down by the morning." Ciel complied with a mere nod. "Master, how do you expect to keep your true identity a secret from the others?"

Ciel shrugged nonchalantly. "I shall have to change my name. They haven't seen me in the last year. They'll probably see my similarity to Ciel Phantomhive as a mere coincidence. I wonder…do you think those three have _changed_ at all?"

"If you're referring to the servants of Phantomhive, I doubt it." Sebastian said with a sigh. "Those three have never been the sharpest bunch."

Ciel hummed in agreement. "Yes, I suppose not." He glanced upon the scorched seal that rested on the back of his left hand. The sign had been similar to the one Sebastian used to have with him, only it was the colour of silver instead of purple. He found it strange how the tables had turned so vividly. Ciel Phantomhive had had a chain around his neck from the very beginning…he just never thought it'd look like this.

At that moment, Sebastian handed Ciel a pair of pure-white gloves, similar to the ones he used to wear, only smaller to fit the young Master instead. Ciel's eyebrow quirked up in question. "Consider it, a token of my own endeavour."

Ciel stared for another moment before he smirked and pulled the gloves over his svelte hands. "You better not be mocking me Sebastian."

* * *

_The next morning…_

Casper held the eye patch to his right eye as Ciel tied the back ends together around his head. Ciel remembered the first time Sebastian had done the same for him. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of irony. "You can use this to hide the seal from others." Ciel explained. "You mustn't let anyone take it off."

Casper complied, nodding his head. "Mister Demon, what's your real name?"

"I don't exactly have one." Ciel replied, as the boy turned to look at him. No one could deny he looked a lot like the previous Phantomhive, wearing his old eye patch. He even wore the Master's old clothes from when he was a child. At first glance, you'd say he truly _was _a Phantomhive.

"So you're like me then?" Casper asked. "I forgot my name a long time ago."

"Well…it's not exactly the same thing as not having a name." Ciel stated, successfully holding back a smirk that attempted to crawl upon his face.

Casper frowned, rubbing his uncovered eye with the back of his hand. "Hey, Mister Demon, who's that man that's always following you?"

"That _man_ is my servant." Ciel explained. "He shall be serving you as I do."

"Demons can have servants?" Casper asked in surprise.

"Well, not exactly. It's kind of a long story." Casper opened his mouth to say something, before he was interrupted by an abrupt knock upon his bedroom door. Sebastian pocked his head through the doorway, a light smile greeting the presence of the Phantomhives. "Yes, what is it?"

"Young Master and younger Master, I have a situation to discuss." Sebastian stated flatly. "It appears that people are starting to get a little agitated. Rumours of the new Phantomhive have begun spreading throughout the social and business world. It appears that a lot of men were interested in purchasing the Funtom Company."

Ciel sneered in disgust. "Bastards…I turn my back for twelve months and suddenly they think they have the right to claim what is rightfully a Phantomhives." Casper looked up at Ciel with confusion, not really understanding the situation. "This won't stand. I'm not having a bunch of idiotic business men make a fool out of the Phantomhive name."

"What do you propose, my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel turned from Sebastian to stare at the black-haired boy before him. Casper had begun fiddling with his shirt collar, trying to adjust it so he wouldn't choke. "Technically speaking, Sebastian, the situation isn't in _my _hands."

"We should hold a party! I've never been to a party." Casper exclaimed with a childish smile. Ciel furrowed his brow upon the young Phantomhive. "Can we throw a party, pleeeeeeaassseeee? It'll be so fun!"

"What? No, we're not throwing a ball."

"That's actually not a bad idea, younger Master. A social gathering would be a rather extravagant comeback for the Phantomhive Company, don't you think?" Sebastian smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, you have no say in the matter. The Master's word is absolute. If Casper says he wants a ball, then a ball he shall have."

Ciel groaned in frustration, his navy blue eyes flashing blood red for a mere second. "Fine…I'll see it done…_Master_."

"Thank you Mister Demon and Mister Sebastian!"

* * *

"A party you say?" Soma asked as Agni handed him a parchment letter with acrylic handwriting upon the front reading the words, _To: Soma Asman Kadar._

"Yes, apparently the social gathering was organised by a Casper Phantomhive, the new head of Phantomhive household." Agni explained. "The new Earl wishes to hold this party in honour of the diseased Ciel Phantomhive."

"…Ciel…so that's what this is." Soma placed the letter upon the table top with a sigh. "I don't know. I don't really see the point in going if all it's going to do is bring back bad memories."

Agni tilted his head at the letter in curiosity. "I actually think it might be rather interesting to meet the new Earl of Phantomhive. I didn't even know Ciel had a successor…Sebastian had never told me of such things."

"…Well, I suppose it'd be indecent of me to reject to the offer…we should go, for Ciel's sake." Even after a year of mourning the loss of Ciel Phantomhive, it was still hard to believe he'd passed away. Something just didn't seem right. Ciel had been such a strong and powerful human being. Everything he had ever said or done had been flawless. How was it possible for someone like that to just fade away?

* * *

"I don't understand how you drink so much tea." Casper chuckled as the navy-haired demon carried him into the main bedroom. "I don't really like tea." Casper stated with a frown. Ciel raised a credulous eyebrow, but said nothing. "It's too hot, and it burns my tongue." Ciel gently dropped the six year old upon the bed, removing Casper's eye patch and placing it upon the bedside. He'd already dressed Casper in a set of nightclothes.

"If it's the temperature that bothers you then let it cool before you drink it, honestly." Ciel said as he helped the young boy pull the covers over his body. "I've had Sebastian send invitations out for your ball. Until then, I shall have to teach you general social etiquette. I'll also have you deliver a speech during the ball."

"When I was on the streets, I never had parties, though; the other kids did buy me a slice of cake last year. Are parties' fun?" Casper asked, lying back against the plump pillows beneath his head.

"I don't really understand the general concept." Ciel stated. "It's a waste of time if you ask me." Ciel turned to leave the room. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait!" Casper called urgently as Ciel turned his back to him. "Don't go!"

"What's wrong?"

"I…I'm scared of the dark." Casper shivered, pulling his knees up to his chest, his eyes wide with anxiety.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Master, don't be so foolish."

"Please, just…can you stay with me?" Casper asked quietly. Ciel stood motionless for a while, before he grumbled with slight agitation and made his way back over to Casper's bedside.

"The Master's word is absolute." Casper motioned for him to sit beside him on the bed. Ciel propped himself up upon the edge.

"You don't seem very happy Mister Demon, I mean in general."

"I'm just not used to taking orders from…well anyone." Ciel stated honestly. Casper yawned as his drowsiness began to take over. He pulled Ciel a little closer to him, so he could rest his head against his arm.

"Don't worry. I'm not very bossy. I can take care of myself…" Ciel found the child to be rather strange, like he was some other being entirely. He found the child rather irritating, but at the same time he was rather adorable. Casper fell asleep soundlessly against him.

Ciel smirked a little. "I'll make you into a Phantomhive someday…my young Master."


	3. Part 2, greetings

**Kind of a boring chapter. I promise next chapter will be better.**

* * *

_One week later…_

Casper sat upon the stone steps of Phantomhive household, his head lolled back as he stared up at the beautiful morning sky, not a single cloud tinted the clear blue canvas above his head. The warmth of the rising sun brushed against his skin like an angel's kiss. To Casper, life couldn't be more perfect. He had everything he needed and wanted. But the truth was the one thing he wanted most in this world was so far out of reach.

_Who am I really? What's my real name? Do I have a family? Am I even loved by anyone? Does anyone even care about me?_

_Or am I simply…Casper Phantomhive, the Head of Phantomhive Household?_

"Neko-Sama, can we plant roses by the front garden?" Casper asked the navy-haired demon who stood beside him. Casper had decided to name Ciel Neko simply because he'd once had a friend with the same name. Ciel made no objection to the name (besides, it's not like it mattered to him.)

"I suppose there's no harm to it." Ciel replied, resting his back against the door of the mansion.

"Mister Sebastian says that roses only live for about a season, but they're still beautiful. That's what I like about them. They only last for so long until they wither, but they stay pure for eternity." Casper smiled to himself. "It's funny because the truth is nothing in this world is justly pure, is it?"

"I suppose so." Ciel snickered. A few moments later, Sebastian flung opened the front door of the mansion, a plain look upon his face. Both Ciel and Casper looked up at him in confusion. "Sebastian, what're you-"

"It appears we have company." Sebastian stated. The sound of a cart's wheels chugging along the gravel path could be heard through the morning mist. A golden wagon pulled up upon the side of Phantomhive mansion. Casper jumped up in excitement as a familiar young woman with emerald green eyes and long blonde hair tied into two curly tails emerged from the carriage door.

"Auntie Lizzy!" Casper exclaimed as he ran over to the young girl, practically throwing himself onto her in a tight hug. "You're here!"

"Hello Casper." She said with a soft smile, embracing the child in her open arms. As she pulled away, she noticed the familiar black patch that covered the boy's right eye, hidden beneath some of his raven hair. "…Casper, where'd you get that eye patch? And what happened to your eye?"

"Mister Sebastian and Neko-Sama said I could have it." Casper explained, covering the patch defensively.

"Sebastian? Casper, what are you talking about?"

At that moment, Elizabeth noticed the two figures standing upon the top steps leading to the Phantomhive mansion. Her heart almost stopped as her gaze fixed upon the navy-haired young man that stood as still as an ornament, an emotionless look upon his pale face.

No…it can't be.

Elizabeth shook in alarm. "Ciel…Sebastian…" Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she covered her mouth with her lace-gloved hand. She began to lose herself, not able to hold back the pain and emotion.

"…Auntie Lizzy? Auntie Lizzy, why are you crying? Please don't cry. I don't like it when you're sad…"

* * *

"After the pervious Earl's death, Sebastian journeyed to the mountains and found me. He too noticed my alikeness to Ciel Phantomhive, and offered to take me in." Ciel lied through his teeth as he took a sip of his brewing tea, reclining slightly within his chair. Elizabeth sat opposite him on the other side of the table. Sebastian stood behind Ciel's seat, listening upon the conversation as nothing but a shadow. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stared down upon her hands, a part of her was afraid to look him in the eye. "No, it's fine. I was just shocked…you look…exactly like Ciel. For a minute there I thought…"

Ciel didn't wish to bring the girl to tears. She'd been through enough on her own. "After about a year's time, Sebastian led me back here. We found Casper, alone within the mansion, and so we took it upon ourselves to take care of him."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise. "Casper was alone? That's strange. I wonder where the servants could have got to. They were supposed to be here to take care of Casper…but, I suppose since Sebastian's here now, it doesn't matter so much." Elizabeth grinned upon the black-haired butler.

Sebastian bowed his head, a light smile touching his own lips. "I am forever a Phantomhive butler." Ciel covered his sneer by taking another sip from his tea, though it didn't go completely unnoticed. Elizabeth still couldn't make sense of how this stranger looked so much like Ciel…but, Ciel was dead. She couldn't change that.

"Oh, and I've given Casper permission to use Ciel Phantomhive's eye patch. I found the thing lying on the floor within the study. Casper wanted to use it, so I let the child have his fun." Ciel placed the tea cup upon the table.

"Thank you for taking care of him. I hope he wasn't too much trouble. That little guy can be a handful sometimes." Elizabeth giggled lightly.

Ciel nodded, glancing up at the friendly face. "You seem to care a lot about that boy."

Elizabeth nodded, finally brining herself to look up at Ciel. Those navy-blue eyes only darkened the feeling within her heart. "Ciel Phantomhive was something precious to me, and now that he's gone…I just can't lose this boy. I won't. Casper reminds me of him and…I don't know, I probably sound pretty stupid, right?" Ciel smiled a smile that Elizabeth had never truly seen.

"I understand, and I'm sorry for your loss." Elizabeth returned the smile with genuine gratitude.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Ouch…this is no fun." Casper complained as he tripped over his own foot. "This is so boring and pointless!" Elizabeth held the deplorable child from falling and giggled.

"Dancing is a form of etiquette, Casper. You have to learn before the ball tomorrow evening. Now, stop being a whiny-pants and watch." Elizabeth propped the boy back up, holding him so his back was straight. "It's simple really. Just follow the footsteps as they come. Right, left, turn, right, left, left, turn." Casper stumbled, holding onto Elizabeth's arm for guidance. Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle at how hopeless he was at dancing.

Ciel stood upon the edge of the ballroom next to the gramophone, watching as Elizabeth attempted to teach the agitated six-year-old. Sebastian couldn't hold a smile off his face. "I remember when you were that hopeless when it came to dancing."

"Shut up." Ciel commanded, crossing his arms over his chest as he leant against the wall. "I'm just glad Elizabeth's here so I don't have to teach him." Sebastian and Ciel watched the two from a distance. Casper had begun biting his lip in concentration, stepping as Elizabeth stepped. He was starting to get the momentum of it. "He's no Phantomhive, that's for sure, but he has the potential." Ciel stated. "The traits of a Phantomhive mainly consist of five things. Initiative, stubbornness, emotional strength, realism and superiority. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, but I do believe that Casper is worthy to become a Phantomhive."

"Young Master, you truly are implausible." Sebastian chuckled. "You're attempting to change the boy, to mould him to your liking. You're trying to raise a child to become some sort of clone of yourself. It's rather intriguing to say the least."

"You make it sound like it's impossible." Ciel stated. "There's something you don't understand about human beings Sebastian. You see, humans adapt to their environment. With the right amount of discipline, you could change a diplomat into a cold-blooded killer within six months. It's a simple fact of human nature. We're all the same; it's just how we're brought up that change us."

"Auntie Lizzy, my feet hurt!" Casper complained.

"Well, I suppose you've earned yourself a break. You can rest for five minutes, but then we've got to get back to this." Elizabeth stated. Casper beamed happily and ran off down the hall and back into the garden.

"Sebastian, locate the servants and bring them to me. We need them here before the ball tomorrow." Ciel stated.

Sebastian crossed his hand over his chest and bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"Neko-Sama, where's Mister Sebastian gone?" Casper asked as Ciel tucked him into bed.

"He's gone to find your servants. They were meant to be here before, but it appears they've gotten lost somewhere…typical." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Why do I need servants? I already have you and Elizabeth and Mister Sebastian." Casper protested. "Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

Ciel nodded. "Of course…" At that moment, Ciel reached into his blue jacket pocket and pulled out a strange ring made from an eccentric blue crystal. It reminded Casper of the blue sea upon the docks of London, the place he'd once lived.

"Wow, what's that?"

"It's a family heirloom, passed down from several generations of Phantomhive blood. I found it in the study." Ciel explained. "It's now yours, Master. You must take care of it. It's practically the beating heart of Phantomhive household." Ciel handed Casper the ring.

"It's so pretty…I'll take good care of it!" Casper promised, holding the ring close to his heart.

"I know you will…"

* * *

**Sorry, I know this chapter was shit. I promise next chapter will be way better, I apologise.**

**Heads up, Neko is pronounced N-eh-ko (as in the Japanese style of it). I selected this name because in some cases it means domestic animal, generally referring to a cat or a wildcat. I won't go into detail about my mixed up logic, but whatever.**


	4. Part 3, words

Casper stood upon his tiptoes, peering over the kitchen counter, watching as Baldroy stirred a large bowl of thick chocolate cake mix with his wooden spatula. "Mister Chef, what are you doing?" Casper asked, staring up at the dirty blond in curiosity.

"I'm just fixing up a thing or two for the Master's social this evenin'." He said with a half-smile.

"Can I help?" He asked with an eager grin on his face. "Neko-Sama and Mister Sebastian never let me do anything for myself. It's annoying."

"Well, the Master isn't _supposed _to do any of that work. That's what servants are for." Baldroy stopped mixing for a moment, and looked over at the six-year-old. "Say, that Neko bloke looks a lot like the old Master…he…ain't related to Ciel or anything, right?"

Casper shrugged. "I don't think so. Neko-Sama would have told me. He's _my _butler, after all, and butlers aren't supposed to lie to their Masters." Baldroy couldn't help his curiosity. Neko-Sama was practically identical to Ciel Phantomhive. Why did Sebastian show loyalty to him? Baldroy had wondered if Neko-Sama actually _was _Ciel…though, that couldn't be true, since Sebastian had verified the Master's death.

At that moment, Sebastian walked in through the kitchen door, scanning the room before turning his head down to Casper. Baldroy turned his eyes down and resumed his mixing. "Younger Master, your tutoring starts in five minutes." He informed.

Casper frowned in dismay. "But I'm talking to Mister Chef."

"You'll have plenty of time to play tomorrow, however the Ball is tonight, so we must take some time to study, otherwise the balance of work and play will be tilted. It's just mathematics and English. It shouldn't be too challenging." Sebastian smiled, holding the door open for him. Casper gave a small wave to Baldroy as he turned to exit.

As soon as Sebastian and Casper were gone, Baldroy placed a cigarette between his lips and let out a heavy sigh. _A child with such innocence taking the place of Ciel Phantomhive…this ain't gonna work._

* * *

"Almost all words within the English language have at least one vowel within them, consisting of A, E, I, O and U. In some cases, a Y can be considered a vowel." Ciel stood in front of Casper's desk, watching as the boy scribbled down several notes. He was rather enthusiastic about taking in new knowledge. Ciel had always dreaded Sebastian's tutoring sessions, however, Casper seemed rather wholehearted.

"So, what are letters that aren't vowels called?" Casper asked, scratching his head with the tip of his pencil.

"They're called consonants." Ciel informed.

Casper nodded in clarification and smiled. "I've never had a tutor before."

"I'm not surprised, for a child who lived on the streets." Ciel said honestly.

"My friend taught me how to speak and count to ten. He was like a tutor I suppose." Casper shrugged nonchalantly. "Who was your tutor, Neko-Sama?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Ciel smirked. "All that matters is that I can pass on information to the Master." Casper nodded obediently and turned his head down to his text book. "Now, do you remember the definition of a syllable?"

"Syllables are structured parts in a word." Casper replied.

"Give an example."

"The word coffee has two parts, so two syllables." Casper answered. Ciel nodded his head in praise.

"Very good. You learn fast." At that moment, Sebastian knocked upon the back of the door. He then half-entered the room, a classic Butler's smile upon his face.

"The ball room is ready and guests shall be arriving in less than five minutes. I suggest that we get the younger Master changed for the event." Ciel glanced at the clock that hung upon the wall and sighed. How had time managed to escape him so fast? _I suppose when you're a demon, a day is simply nothing more than a blink of the eye._

"Very well, have Elizabeth dress Casper appropriately for the event." Casper smiled eagerly and ran down the hall to find Lady Elizabeth.

"Young Master," Sebastian said with a smirk. "I hope you don't mind, but I do believe you are to change your attire for the occasion." Ciel quirked an eyebrow, inquisitively. "If people are to believe you're a butler, then you must dress as one would."

* * *

"Here kitty, don't be scared of me." Casper knelt down upon his knees, placing the silver saucer of milk on the ground. The little black kitten pocked its head gingerly from the bush. She then spotted the tiny bowl upon the ground and bowed her head to take a drink. Casper giggled and stroked the kitten down her back. "You're so cute and fluffy." The kitten purred with content and brushed her head against the side of Casper's arm. "You're always outside our mansion. Don't you have your own home to go to?" The cat then jumped onto Casper's knee and nuzzled its head against the boy's chin, making him smile. Casper continued to stroke her soft charcoal fur. "That's okay. I used to be alone too. You can come and visit whenever you're feeling lonely."

"Casper, what are you doing?" Ciel appeared behind the six-year-old, a look of discontentment played upon his face. Casper stood from his knees and brushed the dirt from his shorts. The cat still stood beside him, rubbing against the child's leg.

"I was playing with the kitty." Casper explained with a smile. "Isn't she sweet?"

Ciel huffed in annoyance. "We don't have time for this irrationality. The ball is about to start, and you're just sat out here foolishly cowering with a lost cat! You can't act like a mindless fool for the rest of your life, Casper. Honestly, why must you be such a child?"

"It's because I am one, or did you forget? You have no right to insult your Master." Casper retorted, his response coming as a surprise, forcing Ciel to take a slight step back. Casper had never really spoken out of line before this moment. Something within the child seemed to momentarily change. "You always talk down to me, and I don't like it. You can't tell me what to do. _I'm_ the Master, so you have to listen to _me_." Ciel stared at the child, stunned, being the first time Casper had spoken with a strong tone. Ciel's expression soon softened as he complied with a mere bow of the head. Casper's lip turned up in a half-smile as he turned back towards the mansion, the kitten following him as he did so.

_Beneath that childish grin, lies something that possesses supremacy. Confidence to use power is something that seems to lack in most human beings. Casper will learn the power he holds as a nobleman…and I shall teach him to control…to manipulate that power._

_And thus, let the dance begin_

**_TBC_**


	5. Part 4, parties

**Sorry, I was half asleep when I wrote this! Gah!**

"So, you're the young Phantomhive I've heard so much about. My, my, you're a handsome one, aren't you?" The young Countess commented as Casper took her hand with a great smile upon his youthful face. Sebastian had spent a long time cleaning Casper's hair with scented herbs and dressing him in bright colours of blue and white to complement the Phantomhive's charming appearance. Sebastian had practically groomed Casper to perfection.

"You're too kind Lady Talia." Casper beamed radiantly. "Please, enjoy the ball that my butler, Neko-Sama, has so kindly prepared."

The young Countess then noticed the blue-haired teenager who stood beside Casper, dressed in a suit of pure black, appropriate for a butler. He seemed simple enough, though he refused to give even the slightest hint of a smile. "Oh, your butler is…"

"Yes, a lot of people say that his resemblance to the previous Earl is uncanny. It's strange, don't you think?" Casper chuckled. The Countess nodded and let a small grin crawl upon her lips. People seemed to become captivated by Casper's smile and natural charm. It was almost unnatural. "Please, feel free to mingle with the rest of the guests."

As she walked off, Ciel seemed to sneer in irritation. This had to be the worst day of his entire life…so far. He hated the butler's suit and he hated the guests even more so. His head was spinning from the loud music playing in the ballroom and he hadn't slept a wink in the last month. Sure, demons can survive without sleep, however Ciel had adapted to the human way of life. "You seem to be coping well. The guests seem to like you." He commented half-heartedly.

"Well, I want them to like me." Casper said, looking out onto the ballroom. Many guests had already arrived and begun small talk with one another. Fini was playing music through the gramophone at the other end of the room, whilst Sebastian handed drinks from one guest to another. Elizabeth was complementing on one of the young lady's dresses. So far, everything had gone rather smoothly. The ballroom looked amazing and was filled with a radiance of life. "What about you Neko?"

"What about me?" Ciel asked.

"You don't look like you're having fun." Casper protested.

"Well, I'm not one for social gatherings."

"You could at least smile." Casper giggled, though Ciel simply sneered in repulsion and turned his head. _Casper Phantomhive, what a child you are._

* * *

Casper let out a light sigh as the night went on. He certainly was enjoying himself, though, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay awake for much longer. Even when he lived on the streets, he'd find himself drifting off at around nine o'clock, merely out of habit. It was now midnight, and the place was livelier than ever. It certainly did look beautiful.

Sebastian approached Casper, a strange smile resting resolutely upon his lips. Casper had noticed that Sebastian could portray a smile that was both gentle and terrifying at the same time. It was rather chilling to say the least. Casper then noticed the familiar ball of fluff that sat upon Sebastian's shoulder. The little black kitten seemed to take a liking to the demon butler. "Good evening younger Master."

"Hello Mister Sebastian." Casper gave him a small, childish wave. "You found my kitty!"

"Well, rather she found me." Sebastian hummed with delight as the little kitten brushed her head against his neck. "What a marvellous creature."

"She likes you!" Casper exclaimed. He'd never seen Sebastian so peaceful. He always seemed like a man made from marble, however, the kitten seemed to change his attitude entirely.

The two of them stood upon the edge of the ballroom, watching as people danced through the hall. Colours of gold, silver, blue, red and white spun across the room with such grace. Casper had never seen anything like it.

"Master Casper, may I ask you a question?" Sebastian said, turning down to look at him. Casper nodded in response. Sebastian kept his voice low, so that it was only Casper who could hear him. "Don't you find it rather strange how a butler disappears with the Earl, only to return a year later with someone identical to the Earl who claims to be a different person? It all seems rather farfetched, don't you agree?"

Casper furrowed his brow at Sebastian in confusion. "What are you saying?"

Sebastian smirked and Casper could have sworn the demon's eyes turned pink for a mere second. "They never found Ciel Phantomhive's body. I'm not saying that it means anything, but never the less, it's something to think about." Sebastian was momentarily distracted as a group of guests arrived through the front door. He briefly bowed his head to the boy. "Have a good evening, Master Casper." And with that, he walked towards the door to tend to the new guests.

_Mister Sebastian was trying to tell me something without telling me anything at all. From what he said, it sounds like Ciel Phantomhive's death was faked. Neko-Sama is hiding something from me. That I already know…but even if he is what difference does it make? That demon is bound to me until our contract is complete…until I find my old life…but for now, I'm just Casper. It's not a bad start, is it?_

* * *

Casper stood by the windowsill, watching as the moon lit the sky with its beautiful reflection. He'd never really had the chance to study such a thing before. "What do you plan to do with the Phantomhive Company?" A young man in a grey suit had asked him, whilst sipping on a tall glass of sparkling champagne.

Casper shrugged nonchalantly at the man, turning to look up at him. "I don't plan to do anything with it. What's the point in changing anything? It's already universally successful. I don't see the point."

"Well, I just thought you'd want to expand the company even more, now that it belongs to you."

"Like I said, I don't see the point." Casper retorted flatly. Ciel stood beside Casper, eying the businessman curiously. He recognised him. The Phantomhive Company did trade with his Factory in America. He'd been one of the men who wanted to purchase Funtom Company. "But, who knows? Children at my age tend to dislike boredom. I may just have to keep in touch with you."

Suddenly, Casper felt something hit him hard against the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Ciel held Casper's head down with his left hand as the sound of gunfire and shattering glass rang through the house. A cry of panic sounded, as iron bullets crashed through the glass of the windows, breaking the midnight moment. "A sniper has breached the mansion grounds. Everyone get down, and remain calm!" Ciel called. Soon, all the guests had fallen to their knees, their hands above their heads, shaking in fear. "Sebastian, call the servants. Have them find the sniper before he gets away."

"What's happening?" Casper asked, his voice slightly shaken. His arm hurt from falling against the tiled floor, but when he attempted to sit up, Ciel merely pushed him back down.

Ciel spoke in a slightly lighter tone, as to not agitate the frightened six-year old. "Assassination attempt most likely. Don't get up. The Sniper could still be here. As far as we're concerned, this party is over."

* * *

**Once again, sorry i was half ****asleep whilst writing this. Next chapter will be better (I swear)**


End file.
